The Moon Rises Episode 4/Transcript
'Intro: '''Madeline Sycamore was a normal girl from Hokkaido who had always wanted to become an idol, but never expected to go as high as she is now. Because truth be told, Madeline wasn't as always as good as she is when she's expanding the world of Aikatsu. This is the story of how Madeline rose to the top of the idol world. (The scene appears at the school's track. Madeline is running laps) '''Madeline: '(voice-over) Today's the day, the annual Blossom Cup finally begins! I've been training super hard, and I'll fulfill my promise to Augustine: I'll win the Blossom Cup and make my mark! 'Madeline: '''Aikatsu! Aikatsu! (Madeline's Aikatsu Phone rings with a video message from Augustine and Ayako. She stops and answers it.) '''Augustine: '''It's finally time, Madeline, go all out, and try your best! I'm sure your performances will all be très bein! '''Ayako: '''Alright, it's almost here! Get in your last few bits of training and show us your most excellent performance yet, OK? We'll both be cheering for you! '''Madeline: '''Yes! (She gets off her phone, runs another lap, and then runs to the concert hall. She checks the tournament match ups, then meets her first opponent) '''Hikari Mitsue: '''I, Hikari Mitsue, the princess of sunshine, will not lose to you! '''Madeline '(chuckles slightly): I'm going to do my best! (They run to the changing rooms, with Madeline using the Pure Ribbon Coord, and Hikari using the Colorful Fortune Coord. They arrive on the Sky Sweet Stage, and perform Idol Activity!) ' '''Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he hora, yume wo tsurete Toberu yo doko made mo (Madeline and Hikari both perform a Quick Appeal) Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival Shinkenshōbu yo (Madeline performs a Cute Flash) Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!) Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!) Goal ni mukatte (Madeline performs an Angely Arrow) Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru '''Announcer: '''The winner for this performance has been decided! It's Madeline Sycamore! (Madeline and Hikari shake hands and then Madeline walks off-stage to prepare for round 2. A brief cameo of Signalize! appears, and Madeline is shown going on to round 3.) '''Madeline: '''Alright! The final round! Augustine... mother... Elle-senpai...I won't let any of you down! (She goes into the changing room, and changes into the Ageha Red Coord. Her opponent, Ayame Kato, changes into the Purple Jewelry Coord. They both arrive on the Clubhouse Stage) Tsuyoki ni Move, ''heart ni 'Kiss, Kono mama mirai mo kaeresō Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai, Datte watashi ga watashi no heroine (Ayame performs a Sexy Flash) (Madeline and Ayame perform Quick Flash appeals) (Madeline performs a Sexy Flash) Watashi dake no story akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa, shinjiru chikara Itsudatte, akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa, shinjiru chikara Kirakira shiteru, kagayaki ni tobikomou Te ni irete, naritai watashi ga iru Shōjiki ni, hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo Kakedashite ima (Madeline performs a Butterfly Flip) (Madeline performs a Magical Flip) Unmei wo furimukasetai Ashita e Move on Now! (The audience falls silent, then cheers loudly.) '''Announcer: '''Amazing! That was the legendary Magical Flash special appeal! Madeline has been declared the winner! Yukimura-san, please tell us how you feel! (The camera blurs and moves around) '''Elle: '''Yukimura-san? Can you tell us how you feel about your performance? (A loud thump is head as the camera goes black.)Category:Transcripts Category:The Moon Rises